1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to ceiling fans, and more particularly, to an improved ceiling fan blade assembly that can be coupled to a conventional fan motor for rotational movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional ceiling fan blade typically consists of a solid unitary member of wood, metal or plastic, or a frame with a covering made of nylon or some other suitable material. In both cases, however, the blade is usually attached to the fan motor by means of a standardized mounting structure commonly referred to as the blade iron. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,261 to Junkin discloses that it is known to provide a fan blade with a frame consisting of a single metal rod bent into the shape of a blade, with holes disposed on the rod for attachment to the blade iron, and having a flexible fabric covering or insert attached to the frame. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,935 to Ignon depicts a ceiling fan blade comprising a thin flexible elongate member having the general appearance of a fishing rod, and a cord extending from a flat member attached to the base of the rod. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 321,935 does not depict any particular mounting structure for attaching this blade to the fan motor, but the general structure of the patented blade suggests that it is connected to a blade iron for attachment to the motor. Thus, although the field of fan blade construction and assemblies is a relatively crowded one, the art does not disclose a fan blade assembly comprising covered blade frames that are connected to a fan motor by means other than standardized blade irons.